The Trouble With Wands
by mat528
Summary: Trouble ensues when Rose accidentally gets hold of a real magic wand. Now broken up into chapters. Pairing: 10Rose; slight 9/Rose
1. Chapter 1

THE TROUBLE WITH WANDS

**Author's note: I don't own any characters except for Trillionaoscapie, Cousin Jason and a few party guests. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.**

**Author's second note: This story is actually a sequel to my Cinderella tales, which involve Cinderella and a Fairy Godfather falling for each other and getting married. This story occurs a little after those stories. Those stories should be posted soon on another website since they don't feature the Doctor. This story is now broken up into chapters.**

CHAPTER ONE

Cinderella hummed as she dusted the wooden chairs in the cottage her husband, the faerie Trillionaoscapie, had told her he needed to visit. They had enjoyed six months of blissful marriage since they had defeated the evil faerie, Malverna; then, out of nowhere, Trillion (as she sometimes called him) had told her he needed to journey to this place. Cinderella had insisted on going with him. Against his better judgment, the fae relented. His wife now sneezed as she coughed up a cloud of dust. Her husband seemed oblivious to her as he poured through a thick tome entitled _Getting to Know Your Magic Wand: the Real Scoop _while hovering four feet off of the ground, his dragonfly wings fluttering madly.

She cleared her throat, saying, "Trill?"

"Hmmm?" the faerie's reply came.

"Don't you ever dust this place?" she exclaimed, sneezing again. "I mean, there are cobwebs on top of cobwebs…"

Trillion shook his head. "Nope," he told her, not looking up from his book. "I don't really use this cottage often. I only use it when I need to recharge my wind and my magic energies."

"But why isn't it properly dusted, at least?" Cinderella pressed.

The red haired, blue eyed faerie shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "But if you feel like cleaning, knock yourself out."

Cinderella started going into the next room to see what dirt trails awaited her there. She was prepared to open the door when her husband's voice stopped her. "Oh, one thing, though: watch out for the void pockets," he cautioned her.

The blonde-haired, green-eyed woman turned around. "What are…what you said?" She questioned.

"Void Pockets," Trillion said again. "They're little temporal folds that fae use to replenish their magic so that they can do time-travel missions."

"And why would they be in a house?" Cinderella asked.

"'Atmosphere's conducive to them being here," Trillion answered.

Cinderella sighed. Sometimes, most times, in fact, her husband had a penchant for not explaining everything to her satisfaction. She walked over to Trillion, standing in front of him so that he was forced to put down the book and look up at her.

"And are they big enough for, say, a human to fall through?" Cinderella asked.

"Nope!" the fae answered brightly. He picked up the book again. His wife sighed, opening the door. She lit a candle, and then stared at the dusty, neglected furniture in the bedroom in disgust. She saw a small table with a white stick sitting on a purple pillow trimmed in gold on the other side of the room. Crossing over to the table, Cinderella picked it up. It was covered in brown markings; they resembled several strange runic symbols. Before she could examine it further, the stick started glowing, and getting hotter.

"Oh!" She yelled as she dropped it. She blew on her fingers, waving them as though they had been burned. Trillion ran inside.

"What happened?" the fey asked, concern on his face.

"I wanted to polish the stick that was resting on the pillow, and then it overheated," Cinderella said.

"Oh, Cind, I'm sorry about that," Trillion apologized, massaging her fingers. She felt a cooling sensation in her hands. "That better?"

"Yes," Cinderella replied. "What was that stick?"

"My wand," her husband answered. He looked at the pillow, but didn't see it resting on it. He lifted up the pillow and scanned the table, but didn't locate the glowing stick. "Where is it?" he asked.

"It isn't there?" Cinderella queried. As Trillion shook his head, his eyes widening, she said gently, "have you looked everywhere?"

"Nnnoooo," Trillion ground out slowly. "You were the one who had it last!"

"You're annoyed at me," Cinderella shot back. "There is no reason for you to be annoyed. I didn't know it was your wand because you didn't tell me!"

"Well any fool can tell that it is a wand," Trillion accused. "You must have seen pictures in the faerie stories!"

"But I've never seen one up _close_ before!" Cinderella defended, crossing her arms. "And I don't think you are striking the proper tone here!"

Trillion opened his mouth to retort, but then snapped it shut as he realized his wife was right. She hadn't had close exposure to his kind for very long, and it wasn't right that he should take his frustrations out on her. He hung his head, muttering, "you're right, Cind. I shouldn't have accused you of anything." He looked around the room, asking softly, "so do you see it?"

Cinderella shook her head, saying, and "no."

"It's got to be here," he said, his voice rising as he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He ordered, "You check under the bed. I'll look on the floor."

They both searched for about twenty minutes, and Trillion brushed off his dirt covered tights. Cinderella glanced under the bed yet again when she noticed a patch of grey matter that wasn't there before.

"Trillion, what do you make of this?" She asked, showing him the spot where the grey discoloration was.

"Void pocket," he murmured, then straightened up as a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

"What?" Cinderella asked, peering at him.

"What if it fell through one of those void pockets when you dropped it?" Trillion whispered, terrified.

"Oh, no," Cinderella whispered back. She gasped, saying, "It could be anywhere!"

Trillion buried his face in his hands. He then looked at her and said as a determined look crossed his features, "we've got to find it!"

"Can't you just summon it back, or something?" Cinderella questioned, trying to help.

"I wish I could, but it's not that simple," Trillion answered. "You see, once the wand falls through, it's near to impossible to retrieve it. The Void is so vast; it is hard to retrieve an object of that size by simple teleportation. We have to go to where it is, and then get it back manually."

Cinderella shook her head, saying, "Your people sure have strange guidelines…or whatever they are."

Trillion nodded his agreement. He concentrated for a moment, then said, "I know where to begin looking…" he said.

"Great!" Cinderella exclaimed. "Where is it?" She asked.

"In the future," Trillion said. "Wait here. I'll retrieve it, then come right back."

Cinderella shook her head, saying, "where you go, I'll go. We are married now, and I am not going to stay behind when I could help you find it."

Trillion sighed, realizing that she was determined to go with him, no matter what.

"Very well," he said, resigned. "I've got to make one quick change." He waved his arms, and Cinderella was dressed in a white blouse with a distinctively higher black skirt. Trillion had on a blue shirt and jeans, his wings hidden from view. Cinderella blushed at the length of her skirt.

"Great legs, hon," the fairy commented, looking appreciatively at her.

"Thanks, but where is the rest of my…attire?" She asked.

"That's it, I'm afraid. Skirts are somewhat shorter in the future," Trillion said. He didn't add that he knew longer skirts were coming back into vogue. "Are you ready?" he asked Cinderella. She nodded hesitantly, still not comfortable with the shorter length of her skirt. "Hold onto me," the fey commanded. She did as he bade, then the couple vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

"My dear Rose, you know I would move mountains for you, but this…" the Doctor protested. They continued walking in the direction of a costume store Rose strong armed the 900-year-old Time Lord into taking her to.

Rose rolled her eyes, saying, "_Really _Doctor, it's just a party my mum an' some of her mates are throwing!"

"And I'm invited to this party why?" the Doctor practically whined, wishing silently that he could return to the TARDIS.

"Well, actually, she didn't invite you…" Rose said sheepishly. The Doctor winced as he guessed what was coming next. Rose's words were coming much faster now. "Mum invited me when I spoke to her last, an' after all it _is_ Halloween, an' it could be fun dressing up in a costume!" Rose pressed her point. "Besides, I need a date."

The Doctor stopped walking, crossed his arms, and then stared at the twenty-year-old. "A _boyfriend?_ Rose, we've been through this before!" He protested. "We're just friends, and you know it isn't a good idea to be…romantically involved."

"You said you'd protect me, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Yeesss," the Doctor drawled, not liking where Rose would take this.

"Well, this is…protecting me from other men hitting on me," Rose pressed her point.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant when I said I'd look after you to your mum," the Doctor replied calmly. He continued walking. "Besides, you know Jackie and I don't get on at all…"

"But she likes you better since you changed, Doctor," Rose pleaded. "An' it _is_ just one Halloween party." The Doctor snorted. "Pleaaassee," the twenty-year-old begged, looking at him with big, brown eyes.

The Gallifreyan huffed, knowing he was about to cave in. He said, "You realize this is blackmail, in a way."

Rose smiled at him, saying, "Yeah."

The Doctor glared at her, insisting, "We will _only _stay for _one_ hour?"

"Yes," Rose agreed.

"And you'll stick to me like glue so that none of your female relatives try to pick me up, or any other such nonsense?" The Doctor entreated. Rose nodded.

"I promise: I will not abandon you upon pain of death," she told him, saluting him.

"Leave me to those vultures and it bloody well will be…" he muttered.

If Rose heard him, she gave no sign. She grinned, tugging him toward the store. She ran inside, squealing in delight at the array of Halloween costumes therein.

The Doctor ran his hands over various materials and textures, picking up one, discarding another. "So, who would you like to go as?" He asked, looking at a pirate costume. He tossed it aside, waiting for Rose's answer.

"Dunno," Rose admitted. "What do you think?"

"Lady Godiva?" the Doctor queried. He was met with an Arabian turban that Rose threw at him.

She picked up a pink dress with glitter on it, saying, "You know, when I was smaller, I remember tellin' my mum that I always wanted to be a fairy princess." She checked the tag to verify that the dress was in her size.

"Don't you think all that glitter and puffy sleeviness are kind of silly?" the Doctor questioned. He held up a Sherlock Holmes costume, remembering a time in his Fourth incarnation when he'd worn something similar. "Besides, I was hoping you could…I dunno…go as my assistant, Watson."

"I'm _already_ your assistant," Rose protested.

"Well, yeah, you are," the Doctor ground out, pouting, "but that's why it would be so natural! You wouldn't have to pretend."

Rose snorted. "First of all, I couldn't be as fat as he was if I tried. Second of all, I am not wearing a mustache so that you can tease me all night, and third, I want to try something different for a change," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Have it your way," the Doctor grumbled. "But _I _am going as Sherlock Holmes."

Rose said, "Suit yourself." She grabbed a pair of matching pink shoes off of the counter, then started looking around, muttering, "wands…wands…I need a wand."

"Can I help you?" a sales clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a wand," Rose answered. The clerk looked past her and saw the empty table.

"I'll look for one in storage," she said, going to a small room in back. The clerk searched the shelves, but didn't see any boxes entitled _wands. _She decided to go further back, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw one resting on a shelf on the far wall. She picked it up, looking at the symbols on it. "They sure make these look so real!" she cried with admiration. She walked back out to the checkout counter where the Doctor and Rose stood.

"Here we are!" she said, naming a price. Rose paid for both costumes, handing the bags to the Doctor. He flinged them over his shoulder, walking outside. Rose followed, her eyes dancing with excitement at trying on her costume.

As the pair walked on, a man with a shock of red hair and a woman wearing a short skirt walked inside the costume shop. "You look for it over there…I'll look over here," Trillion instructed, going through long white objects which resembled wands. Cinderella helped him, walking up the isles, looking for any objects resembling what had been lost.

"How would you know it's yours and not some other fey's?" Cinderella asked, confused.

"The energy signature is very distinct, like a human fingerprint. It's also very powerful. That's how I was able to track it somewhere in this location." he answered. "I just hope we can reach it before someone wishes for something. If they use it incorrectly, no telling what could happen."

The eager sales clerk ran up to the couple. "Can I assist you?" She asked.

"Yes, we're looking for a wand," Cinderella explained.

"Oh, I sold the last one," the sales clerk responded.

Trillion's eyes glazed with fear. Cinderella covered his arm with her hand, reassuring him silently. The sales clerk looked from one to the other, questioning, "Have I done anything wrong?"

"No," Cinderella answered. "It's just that this wand was something of a family heirloom…not priceless, you understand—" she reassured the sales clerk—"just something with sentimental value."

"I'm sorry. It looked like all the others I had. I sold it to a woman and her boyfriend just a few minutes ago," the sales woman said.

"What did they look like?" Trillion asked. "Where did they go?"

"She was blonde, about medium height, very pretty. He was taller…wore a brown pinstriped suit, and had shaggy, brown hair," the sales woman said. "I think, when they left, that they went to the right."

"Maybe we can catch them," Cinderella assured Trillion. He nodded, thanking the sales woman for all of her help and saying, "don't worry. We won't tell anyone about this."

"Thanks," the sales woman breathed. "I sure hope you find them."

As Trillion and Cinderella walked on, his senses alert for any sign that the wand was in use, Cinderella queried, "What could a human do with your wand, anyway?"

"When it burned you, it had been charged, yes?" Trillion responded.

"Yes," Cinderella confirmed.

"It was almost completely full of fairy energy, not just for time travel, but for all sorts of things. If whoever has it were to make a wish, or a command, and direct it towards an individual…" Trillion began, shuddering.

"That person on the receiving end would suffer the consequences," Cinderella finished. "Could the person making the wish kill someone?"

"No, it doesn't work to do bad things like that, but still…there are many things humans wish for, without even knowing it, that can cause a major headache," he admitted. Cinderella prayed that they would be successful in finding it.

The Doctor and Rose found the rented house in Powell Estates. "It looks like something out of a Dracula book," the Doctor mumbled, adding, "I never liked Stoker's book."

"C'mon, now, behave," Rose bade the Time Lord, who was still frowning.

"The least you can do is be happy for the next hour or two, and make nice with my mum."

As soon as Rose spoke the words, the Doctor started grinning. "There, you see, that's the spirit," Rose responded, smiling back. As she knocked on the door, Trillion winced as he felt a twinge.

"What is it?" Cinderella asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Someone's already started using the wand," he pronounced. Pointing straight ahead, the fey said, "this way." He grabbed his wife's hand, and they ran toward Powell Estates.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

Jackie Tyler opened the door, glaring at the Doctor as she opened it wide to let her daughter and her companion in.

"You couldn't have left him in his ship?" Jackie grumbled her Elvira costume in plain view.

"Nice to see you, too, Jackie," the Doctor trickled back, his voice oozing charm with no hint of sarcasm. "I hope we can get on well. I don't want to provoke you."

Jackie stared at the Doctor as if he were regenerating in front of her. "You okay, or did you wrestle with one too many monsters?" She asked, then whispered to her daughter, Rose, "he isn't on any medication I should be aware of, is he?"

"No, mum," Rose assured her mother. "He's just in a mellow mood."

"I'm warning you," Jackie told the Doctor, "you embarrass any of the in-laws or mates, you may as well start regeneratin', cause I'll kill you myself."

Rose didn't wait for the Doctor to respond. She said hurriedly, "where can we change, mum?"

Jackie's long, black finger nail shot past the Doctor's nose as she pointed upstairs. "Second door on the right for you, luv," she said to Rose. "Fifth door on the right for you," she said to the Doctor, giving him a pointed look. The two friends went upstairs to change.

Meanwhile, several blocks away, Trillion and Cinderella looked frantically around for any sign of his missing property.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Cinderella inquired as Trillion ran down the street.

"Positive!" he exclaimed as he tugged her behind him. He and Cinderella stopped as he got his bearings. He saw a sign entitled _Powell Estates. _"I think we're getting close," he said, running. Cinderella struggled to keep up with her husband.

"What about a…I don't know a device which would prevent others from using it?" Cinderella asked, breathing heavily.

"When a wand is charging, the device you're talking about cannot be attached to it, since said device prevents any energy coming into the wand," Trillion told her. They ran down through Powell Estates toward the wand.

Meanwhile, the Doctor came downstairs in his Sherlock Holmes costume, with Rose as a fairy princess.

"Have to admit, my thorny Rose that costume looks great on you…" the Doctor said, looking at her pink dress with silver glitter. The dress had some glittery wings attached to its back.

As Rose beamed her gratitude at the Time Lord's _finally _noticing her, he went on: "I mean, stain retardant material…aerodynamically correct wingspan…oh!" He picked up Rose's wand, exclaiming, "and this wand! Excellent craftsmanship of plastic!"

Rose snatched the wand back, and stared at him, thinking _you wanna die young?_ Before she could deliver a scathing reply, a hand snaked around the Doctor's neck. The Time Lord turned to see a very attractive, very buxom, woman wearing a body suit resembling Lady Godiva's. The body suit perfectly matched her skin tone and long, blonde hair. "Hi, handsome…you here all by yourself?" She purred, her eyes lighting with mischief and promises of seduction.

"Actually…" the Doctor started, as Rose gently pushed the woman's hand away.

"He's with me," Rose bit back, her eyes shooting daggers at the woman. She skillfully maneuvered the Gallifreyan away to the dance floor, where _Thriller _was playing.

"Rose, really, you didn't have to do that," the Doctor chided. "I'd have found a way to escape. Though, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Rose said, then she asked, "what was that bit with my mother? You bein' friendly and all?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. I just…didn't want to make waves all of a sudden," he said.

"But you never miss an opportunity to bait her," Rose commented. As the Doctor bristled, Rose shook off a slightly nagging feeling that something was off. She shrugged it off as she led the Time Lord in a dance.

Another female came up to where the Doctor and Rose were dancing: her friend, Shireen, who had on a female vampire outfit. She greeted, "hey, Rose, love your costume!"

"Thanks," Rose replied earnestly. She saw her friend's eyes taking in the Doctor's handsome face and groaned inwardly. The Doctor smiled at Shireen, as Rose danced away with him once more.

"Really, Rose," the Doctor complained, "you wanted to mingle at this pretentious display of human debauchery, and then you won't even let me meet anyone!"

"S'not true!" Rose defended herself. "You can meet all the _males_ you like!"

"But most of the people here are female," the Doctor observed, gazing at several females, including Jackie, who were waiting to dance. "I can't help it if there's nary a man to be seen."

"Rose!" The Doctor and Rose heard a male voice say. "Glad you made it!"

"Hey, Jason!" Rose greeted, gazing fondly at a young man dressed as Zorro. The Doctor felt instantly possessive as he squeezed Rose's arm. Rose went about diffusing the fire that would probably come by saying, "Jason, this is my boyfriend, Doctor…"

"…John Smith," the Doctor replied, shaking Jason's hand, but giving Rose a look.

"Hey, cousin," Jason commented, "you've moved up in the world. I mean, dating a _doctor, _of all people. Congratulations!"

The Doctor inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He let go of Rose's arm, leaving the young woman and her cousin talking privately as he made his way around the dance floor.

"Sherlock Holmes, right?" A female behind the Doctor asked. The Time Lord turned around, taking in her slightly swaying manner and her slurred speech.

"Yes," the 900-year-old answered.

"I thought so," she drawled, leaning in closer. "I really love the classic characters. Why, last Halloween, I went to a party disguised as Mrs. Emma Peel!"

The Doctor looked at the plump woman, trying to envision her in a cat suit, then came to the conclusion that that was impossibility. He turned to leave, but she snaked out an arm, stopping him.

"Dance?" she inquired hopefully.

"I would, but I don't think you'll make it," the Doctor answered lamely. He turned again, but the woman's grip tightened.

"C'mon, mate," she whispered huskily. "One dance, an' then you can go back to your date."

_The Monster Mash _was playing in the background. Before the woman could yank the Time Lord toward the dance floor, she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"May I claim this dance?" Rose asked softly. Her eyes held a storm in them, however, that the Doctor was all-too-familiar with.

"Get your own mate, honey," the woman said, her voice growing louder.

Rose's eyes shot venom in the woman's direction. "He _is _my own mate, _honey!" _

She declared, trying to keep from shouting and from tearing the woman to shreds. The woman wasn't giving any quarter. She slapped Rose in the face. Rose withstood the assault, but her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Ladies, couldn't you solve this problem in a much more appropriate manner, like…a chess match, or something?" the Doctor's voice piped up.

Rose snarled, "I don't think so," she quipped. Just as her arm started swinging to give as good as she had gotten to the woman, she heard her mother's voice.

"'Ere, now, what's goin' on?" Jackie Tyler asked. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, then marveled at the irony that he'd actually wanted Jackie Tyler to come to the rescue. Jackie looked at the woman, saying, "Nita, maybe you should get that bloke over there." She indicated a slightly older looking man who was disguised as King Henry the Eighth. Jackie continued, "This one's too young for you…an' from what Rose tells me, he's as borin' as all get out."

Now it was the Time Lord's hands curling into fists. Rose caught the movement out of her eye as the 900-year-old complained sotto vocce, "_boring_…me?!" As Jackie and Nita left, the Doctor uncurled his fingers, saying, "Could we go now?"

"We've only been here twenty minutes," Rose told him.

"That long?" the Doctor asked. "Well, time to leave, then…places to go…Daleks and Cybermen to stop."

"Doctor…" Rose warned.

The Doctor looked at his companion, then sighed. "Very well, you want to stay…" he murmured.

"What was up with that disappearing act just then?" Rose questioned.

"'Thought you'd want to spend time with your cousin," the Doctor answered. "Just cause I'm your mock boyfriend doesn't mean we're joined at the hip."

"Yeah, well, it seems to me that you'd rather spend time with some o' the other women lookin' at you than with me!" Rose ground out.

"That's not true," the Doctor defended. "I'm just trying to study the concept of Halloween more closely. To do that, I need to mix and mingle a little."

"I thought you wanted me to stick close to you," Rose complained.

"I do, but…" the Doctor trailed off, realizing he was on dangerous ground.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what you call what you were doing, let's get one thing straight. For the rest of the evening, you're _my_ dance partner, an' _my_ boyfriend, got that?"

Rose braced herself for an argument from the Doctor. After all, they were just friends, not romantically involved, but as she looked at the Doctor, his expression wasn't a combative one. He looked like he wanted to shag her right there.

_Probably my imagination, _she thought, until the Doctor took her hand, leading her toward the far end of the dance floor. As the music changed to _Lady in Red, _he gazed into her eyes, his own eyes a promise of romantic interludes to come.

"Doctor," Rose said, "I thought you wanted to mingle."

"Oh, not really," he whispered gently, taking Rose's hand. "I'd rather be with you tonight."

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head as she said, "What made you change your mind?"

"I just…feel like dancing, and you're right, I _am_ your boyfriend," the Doctor told Rose, pulling her closer. "Boyfriends don't leave their girlfriends alone, do they?" His chocolate brown eyes raked her with desire in their depths.

"I'll tell you what," the Time Lord said huskily. "Why don't we leave this boring party, then we can have one of our own?"

"But I thought you didn't see me that way…that we were friends, and now you're romantic with me, all of a sudden?" Rose surmised. The Doctor nodded, his face leaning in for a kiss.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to be yours…in every way," the Doctor assured her. He planted a kiss on her lips, his tongue entering her mouth, his mouth devouring hers.

Cinderella and Trillion stood outside of the house Rose and the Doctor were in.

Trillion pressed his hand to the door, pronouncing, "it's in here…I feel it."

Cinderella looked up, seeing the words _10__th__ Annual Halloween Party _on the door. "Some sort of masque?" She asked her husband.

"Yes," the fey clarified. "Halloween is a holiday in the future where humans get dressed up in all sorts of costumes."

Cinderella looked at Trillion and herself. She peered at her short black skirt and blouse, and Trillion's shirt and jeans. "I don't think this qualifies, does it?" She questioned.

Trillion gestured, then Cinderella's old gown appeared, along with a more glittery version of his tunic and tights.

Cinderella protested, "They'll never think this is a costume…"

"Actually, they will," her husband answered. "But without my wand to focus my power, though, this won't last long. We've got to get in there and get it back immediately!"

The fae knocked on the door and they were promptly ushered inside.

Across the dance floor, Rose started to kiss back, but then pulled away from him, peering, wondering if he'd contracted some form of space madness. She said, "Doctor, you're acting strange, even for you."

The Doctor massaged her fingers, working his hands up to her neck, saying, "I remember something about humans having an erogenous zone somewhere up here." He caressed the back of her neck, whispering, "Want to test that theory?" He pulled her close, his breath tickling her ear.

Before he could proceed any further, Rose said, "Doctor, as much as I want this, you're not acting like yourself. I wish you were your old self again."

Just then, the first Doctor Rose had known materialized inside of the Sherlock Holmes costume. Rose gasped as the Ninth Doctor said, "Rose, what's going on here?"

Before Rose could respond, Jackie came behind her daughter. "Rose, you won't believe who your cousin Jake came as!"

"Mum!" Rose cried as her old Doctor looked at Jackie, taking in her costume.

"Jackie Tyler," the Ninth Doctor said, "love the costume. It really captures your bizarre nature perfectly!"

"You lookin' for a slap, Doc?" Jackie challenged. She then stared at the Ninth Doctor, taking Rose off the dance floor before Trillion and Cinderella could get near. The Ninth Doctor followed close behind.

"What's 'e doin' here?" Jackie whispered.

"I don't know, mum…" Rose almost wailed. "All I said was that I wanted his old self to come back, and here he is!"

"What do you mean, 'here I am'?" The Time Lord asked. "I never left!"

"It's kind of a long story what happened, Doctor," Rose started to explain.

Jackie beat her daughter to the punch. "What my daughter is tryin' to say is: you changed…for the better, I must say…" her mother said.

"_Mum!" _Rose hissed, fixing her parent with a glare. She then turned her attention to her previous Doctor. "What she's trying to say is: you regenerated, but now you're the way you were! Can Time Lords change back?"

The Ninth Doctor pondered the question, replying in his Northern accented way, "never heard of that one. Even a Time Lord can't back up time tha' way!" He took in his surroundings, his face determined. "If what you're sayin' is true, we have to figure out how I changed. Before it happened, what did you do, or say? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"I don't know," Rose started to wail, getting more upset. "I said something about you bein' your old self, but that's not what I meant!"

"C'mon, Rose Tyler, think! You can do it!" the Ninth Doctor urged. "Just remember what happened exactly!"

"Well, it's not as if I'm not tryin'", Rose protested. She then remembered Jackie and said, "Mum, could you give us a minute?"

Jackie said, "Nothin' doin'. I'm staying right here until we figure this out." She pinned the Doctor with her eyes, saying, "You're a right jinx, you are, in _any_ incarnation."

"Oh, really?" the Ninth Doctor sneered, crossing his arms.

As Rose heard her mother and her old Doctor arguing yet again, she whispered, "I sure wish they could trade places sometimes. Maybe they'd understand each other better an' spare me the headache!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

**Author's note: In this section, the quotation marks surrounding the Doctor and Jackie indicate that the opposite character is speaking. For example: "the Doctor" means Jackie is speaking; "Jackie" means the Doctor is speaking. This will become clearer later on in this section of the story. On with it, then!**

As Trillion held his wife on the dance floor, he felt a major twinge. He grabbed his temple, wincing. Cinderella took Trillion to a nearby bench.

"What is it?" she whispered frantically.

"Some major mojo coming from the other side," Trillion answered.

"Someone wished for something major?" Cinderella repeated.

"Didn't I just say that?" Trillion snapped. He softened a little when he saw his wife's concern. "But now, I know where it's coming from." He pointed to the spot where the Doctor, Jackie and Rose were. "It came from over there," he said.

"It is so crowded, I don't know if we can get to them," Cinderella commented.

"We _have_ to. If I get my wand back, I can undo the damage," the faerie told her. They made their way to the other side.

"Jackie, for the last time…" the Ninth Doctor started telling Jackie, then his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw his body staring back at him. He blinked, then cleared his throat. He grabbed his throat when he realized that he heard Jackie's voice coming out of his mouth.

"That's what I'd like to know, Doc!" he heard his voice say. He then saw his face, which was as shocked as his own.

Rose peered at the two of them. "Mum?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Yes?" the Ninth Doctor's voice responded as he gave Rose his complete attention.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my mum," Rose said, facing Jackie's body.

"I am your mum!" the "Ninth Doctor" cried indignantly.

It was Rose's turn to be shocked as she pieced together what just happened. "Uh, Doctor…Mum," she said to Jackie's and the Ninth Doctor's bodies, trying to be calm.

"What is it, Rose?" "Jackie" responded. Rose took her "mum" and "the Doctor" over to a mirror.

"Look," the twenty-year-old directed, pointing.

"What the bleedin' hell's goin' on?!" He cried with Jackie's voice.

"Why are you starin' back at me in the mirror?" Jackie's now male voice cried, simultaneously, horrified.

The Doctor stared at his now female form's reflection. Recovering quicker from shock, the Time Lord asked, "It's obvious, isn't it?" Jackie's body turned to his body and Rose. "We've switched bodies somehow," "Jackie" said.

His body faced away from the mirror, gasping. "The Ninth Doctor" said, "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Not in _**my**_ body, you don't, Jackie Tyler," "Jackie" said.

"Scuse me, but how did this happen?!" Rose yelled. Some dancers turned their heads in the trio's direction. Rose waved them off.

"Calm down, sweetheart," the "Ninth Doctor's" voice said soothingly. "You're creatin' a scene."

Rose took a deep breath, thinking: _I need a stiff drink after all this._ "Okay, okay," she said, trying to be calm. "I'm okay now, I think. But how did…?"

"I think the answer lies with you," Jackie's voice drifted to Rose. She faced her mother's body.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Rose asked. She saw the contemplative _I'm in deep thought _mode on her mother's face and said, "You've got something, haven't you?"

"Spill it," the "Ninth Doctor" commanded, "'cause if you think I'm wakin' up like this in the mornin' you've got another thing coming."

"Just what's wrong with wakin' up in my…" "Jackie" started saying, then she buried her face in her hands. "By Rassilon! What am I _saying_?" She raised her head, took a deep breath and began again. "I see a pattern here," "Jackie" said. "Rose, have you noticed that everything you've said has come true, as if you've got some sort of spell placed around you?"

Rose thought a moment, then brightened, saying, "Yeah, I remember, I think. I wished for you to make nice with my mum, and when you started comin' on to me, I said…"

"—that I was your boyfriend an' no one else's," "Jackie" finished. "You also wished for me to be my old self, right?"

Rose nodded, saying, "Yeah, an' that's when your old body appeared. Oi! I've got to learn to keep my big mouth shut from now on."

"I've been telling my companions that for decades," "Jackie" murmured.

"But one thing I don't get," Rose asked, confused. "How did my wishes get granted in the first place?"

"Perhaps I can answer that," a voice said from behind. Rose, the "Ninth Doctor" and "Jackie" turned to see a man with red hair in a glittering tunic and a woman in a soiled dress coming up to them.

"Who are you?" "Jackie" asked.

"I can't tell you guys that here," Trillion answered. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"The Ninth Doctor" indicated a set of doors behind them. "This leads to a garden outside," "he" said.

They all walked outside. After introductions were made, Cinderella sat on a bench. Trillion started, "you see, my wand is what caused the trouble…or rather, where my wand ended up."

"Your wand?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah," Trillion responded. "I am a faerie. I was charging up my wand in one of the energy stations, when all of a sudden, the wand fell through a void pocket."

"You know about those?" "Jackie" asked.

Trillion faced Jackie's body, saying, "Yes, Doctor. You might think that the knowledge of Time is exclusive to Time Lords, but they aren't the only beings who have the patent on it."

"Jackie" replied, "sorry, I don't buy your story. For one thing, faeries don't exist, except, maybe, in the Land of Fiction."

"Oh, yeah, well, some have said the same thing about Time Lords!" Trillion shouted. "Jackie's" eyes grew stormy, her stance hostile. Cinderella grabbed Trillion with her arm. The hot tempered fae calmed down.

"This is hardly the time to start a fight," she said calmly.

Rose put in a "Doctor, apologize," to her mother's body.

"I don't see why I should apologize," "Jackie" murmured, crossing her arms.

"Because I believe him, and because if he is a fairy, he can undo the damage," Rose whispered.

"Sorry," "Jackie" ground out.

"Thanks," Trillion said dryly, continuing, "anyways, my wand fell through and I followed the trail of magic here. As far as undoing things, though, I'll need Rose's help. It _is_ Rose Tyler, isn't it?"

"Have we met?" Rose asked, intrigued.

"Yes and no," Trillion said cryptically. "I helped arrange the initial meeting with the Doctor."

"So you're the git who arranged for that loony to meet with my _daughter_?" Jackie's accusing words tumbled out of the Nine's mouth.

Both the Doctor and Trillion mentally counted to ten. "It was ordained," Trillion said slowly. "I just helped it along." He peered at the Doctor and Jackie's bodies, though his eyes were on the Doctor's body. "After I change you back, how would you like to spend the rest of your life as a 165 pound artichoke, Ms. Tyler?"

"The Doctor" sputtered, while "Jackie" tried not to laugh. Trillion held out his hand to Rose, saying, "the wand, please?"

Rose dutifully handed it to the faerie. Trillion grabbed it, saying, "hello, baby! You miss me?"

Rose mouthed to Cinderella, "he talks to his wand?"

"Yes," Cinderella mouthed back. "I don't understand it any more than you do."

Rose slid over to Cinderella, whispering, "If we ever do meet again, remind me to tell you about the Doctor an' how he talks to his TARDIS."

Trillion seemed oblivious to the exchange between the two women. He gestured, instructing Rose, "Now, repeat after me."

Rose nodded. Trillion said, "By the power of the fae…"

"By the power of the fae," Rose repeated.

"I hereby take my wishes away," the faerie proclaimed.

"I hereby take my wishes away," Rose repeated.

"What was before again shall be," Trillion said.

"What was before again shall be," Rose said.

"By magic's power, so mote it be," Trillion finished.

"By magic's power, so mote it be," Rose also finished.

A bright light enveloped Jackie, the Doctor, and Rose. Rose saw her old Doctor change into his tenth form. "Doctor?" Rose questioned, looking at him. "Is it really you this time?"

"Hello, my thorny Rose," the Doctor whispered.

Rose hugged the Time Lord. Behind them, Jackie frowned in disgust. Trillion and Cinderella stared as the three disappeared.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"When Rose took away her wishes, time changed. They're now at the point they started at, coming to the party," Trillion explained.

"Maybe we should go home now," Cinderella begged her husband.

"In a moment. I just wanna see that it worked," the fae told her. They both peered through the glass doors, hearing Rose saying, "The least you can do is make nice with my mum."

When the Doctor complained, "that's no fun! The way she treats me, she's just _waiting_ to be teased," Trillion and Cinderella smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes, and the two travelers spoke to Jackie. Trillion and Cinderella vanished, returning to the cabin.

"I hope they'll be okay this time," Cinderella said.

"They will be," Trillion confirmed, "and so will you." He waved his wand, and Cinderella felt drowsy. As he caught her in his arms, the fae whispered, "sorry, my love, but it's not a good idea to know too much about the future." He laid her on the bed, saying softly as he grinned, "forget this day…and don't do any dusting or cleaning in this cottage again!"

She repeated her husband's words in her sleep. Trillion returned to the task of energizing his wand, breathing a sigh of relief that the day was over. 

THE END


End file.
